


And even the Diamonds couldn't stop them

by Theonethatnooneknewexsisted



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond Authority - Freeform, Fear, Fly Away, Gen, Rebellion, the punishement is not recieved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonethatnooneknewexsisted/pseuds/Theonethatnooneknewexsisted
Summary: And nothing, not even the mighty Diamonds themselves, couldn't quell the pure joy they felt.





	And even the Diamonds couldn't stop them

A bright light, a white figure forming from the small blue gem lying uselessly on the ground. A intake of air, then silence. The being, named Blue Zircon, was scared. Thought running rampant in her mind. Finishing her reformation, she sat on the ground. She was confused, why was she still alive? Memories crashing down upon her, her eyes widened.

What had she done! She accused the diamonds! The DIAMONDS! She was surely going to be shattered. Hopefully. She’d seen glimpses of the new punishment the diamonds made for gems, and it was horrifying. Shattering would be like a blessing compared to the other punishment… Oh stars, she really messed up. Rose quartz had been guilty of the shattering of Pink Diamond for over a millennia! An she had to prove the Quartz innocent! That was basically a death sentence! A small gasp escaped her lips as she heard a noise behind her. Hulded against the wall, body pressed against it in a instinctive attempt to hide.

A bright light behind her, not enough to cause her alarm, but enough to be on edge. She knew the other Zircon would blame her, after all, they didn’t really have the best relationship ever. They were more like enemies than anything else, fighting over cases and court rooms. Surprisingly, neither of them have been shattered yet, but they’ve never accused the Diamonds before either. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO!” Shrill shriek ringing around in the small room. She sighed in relief. It was only the other Zircon. Eyes still closed shut, she slowly uncurled. The other Zircon, the one serving Yellow Diamond was going on a rant. Throwing insults and yelling threats, she wouldn’t stop. Hours, at least it felt like that, went by, and the other Zircon was finally running out of steam.

They both sat in silence, Zircon of the Yellow court ending her rant sometime ago, and was on the verge of weeping. At least, thought Blue Zircon, she won’t be punished as badly as I will. Maybe… Maybe I could convince my Diamond to only punish me. At least I’ll do something right before my… whatever I’ll get. Why did I have to accuse the diamonds of all people…

Startled out of her thoughts as a Topaz, from the Yellow Diamond court, marched in. Instead of telling them to move, or come with her, she glared at them. Her eyes her unblinking, face mostly blank and sturdy body tensed in case one of the Zircon’s attack. None of the gems moved, each on holding their breath, thinking, wondering and wishing. Each had their seemingly different reasons, but actually shockingly similar ideas. Why? 

For the Topaz, a perfect fusion, was wondering why she had to do this to these gems? Didn’t they suffer enough? The Zircons were small and easily poofable, not ready for what the Diamonds had in store for them. She could tell that they didn’t deserve this. All they did was their job.

For the Blue Zircon, the one who caused the whole mess by threatening the Diamonds, wanted to know Why? Why would she be punished for something she was assigned to do? Why did the other Zircon have to be punished as well? Why wasn’t any of this fair? Why couldn’t they only punish her? It was her fault, so why?

The other Zircon, one that was accusing the Rose Quartz, was scared, repeating the word Why over and over in her mind. She did her job! She gave the proper information so her Diamond was happy! So why was she getting punished as well? It wasn’t as if she blamed her lustrous, glamourous, glittering, shining, magnificent Diamond!

The two Zircons got up, rather slowly as they prolonged what little time left they had alive. They shared a look, steeling themselves and simultaneously marching out of the room behind the Topaz. Glancing around every couple of seconds, they quickly marched behind the Topaz. Turning left and right, moving along like they were in a maze desperately wishing that it would never end, that they'd never see the end, but alas, their luck had run dry. In front of them was the entrance to their certain doom. 

The Topaz looked at them, questioning eyes almost pleading as she asked “Are you Sure?”. Neither Zircons knew what she meant. They didn’t have a choice whether they lived or not, so why was she asking as if they did? The Topaz, compassion and self will coming back to her pointed behind her. There was a small escape pod, ready for them to leave. 

The Blue Zircon looked at the Topaz with shock, but also relief. She understood why the Topaz would do this. Unlike her fellow Zircons, she did hear rumors from others. She glanced at the other Zircon. She was freaking out, head going back and forth as she looked at the door that would contain their inevitable demise, and the escape pod, to their freedom. All three of them, after processing the ideas and position they were all in nodded, they were ready. 

The Blue Zircon climbed in, ready to get away from homeworld, whilst the other Zircon, the one still debating her alliance with her Diamond clambered aboard. To their confusion, and delight, the Topaz also got aboard. Once they all were inside comfortably, the pressed the button that would release them from the grasps of homeworld. They all readied themselves. They were leaving. They were officially rebels. They were… falling?

The ship wasn’t properly prepared to leave homeworld, not without a gem that knew how to fly it. It tumbled in the air, bouncing off of something every once in awhile. They all linked their arms, trying to protect their gems. And the situation finally sunk in...

All three of them shared a look of horror. Who was to fly the ship? Zircons never learned how, and Topazs only learn how to fly the big ships, not the small escape pods. They all huddled together. Although they may be poofed when they land, and possibly shattered later on, they all accomplished something. Freedom. And nothing, not even the Diamonds, could stop them from having small, but satisfied smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK!! Hopefully you guys liked this little oneshot (maybe longer if I have motivaion and time). 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always apprishiated (they fuel my train that powers my life).
> 
> Have a wonderfull life!


End file.
